Against All Odds- A True Story of Forbidden Love
by Zarina Meera Eagle
Summary: This story takes place with the 2003 TMNT Character but with a twist. The TMNT have a younger sister Eleanor O'Neil who falls in love with their enemy EPF Head Agent John Bishop. Over time the two begin to love each other and are determined to make their love work even if it is Against All Odds


**Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **Once Upon A Time In New York City**

 _Now it's always once upon a time_ _  
_ _In New York City_ _  
_ _It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true_ _  
_ _But beginnings are contagious there_ _  
_ _They're always setting stages there_ _  
_ _They're always turning pages there for you_

 _Ain't it great the way it all begins_ _  
_ _in New York City?_ _  
_ _Right away you're making time and making friends_ _  
_ _No one cares where you were yesterday_ _  
_ _If they pick you out you're on your way_ _  
_ _To a once upon a time that never ends_

Undercover operations could be absolutely terrifying.

As a rule, it wasn't a fact any self-respecting agent of the government openly admitted, but it was there, all the same. Looming. There were always those missions where, if only for a moment, you sincerely believed that you were going to die.

Abigail O'Neil believed she was becoming perhaps a bit too familiar with that feeling. In her line of work as a ninja and since there were so many enemies knocking at her door becoming familiar with this feeling was not alarming but a part of life.

Not to be mistaken, she _did_ like working in the field. It was fun always having a new adventure to face, new places to see, not to mention being able to watch her own knowledge be put to use in a successful way. It was gratifying. And of course, she enjoyed working alongside her family. But in the last few months she had gained a new partner Agent John Bishop of the EPF (Environmental Protection Force) he was the one who had saved her from being blown and burned to death in the Foot Warehouse only 8 months prior and then from then on out Abby was glad to be his partner, even if the elder agent never really had given her a choice in the first place.

Sighing, she glanced beside her, where the agent in question sat quite soundly asleep, as they waited in their private helicopter to land in New York for at last Abby was finally able to go home to see her family she had missed them. Abby smiled wryly. She most certainly worried of what her family thought and had been through without her thinking her dead from the warehouse… luckily Bishop had gotten her out in the nick of time…. She recalled something she had once said that Bishop had _not_ agree with: Abby's philosophy that nearly being shot and killed could make you feel more alive than anything. It caused feelings of anxiety, fear, fatigue in the aftermath-all of those, certainly-but nothing pleasant, to be sure. Still...Abby had to admit, you couldn't help but feel proud and just a little bit pleased when you completed a mission, when you got away.

As long as you really did get away.

Abby closed her eyes. It didn't block out the image she still saw in her mind, of her trapped in that buring inferno injured and scared. The incident had occured nearly 8 months ago, but she still remembered. She remembered Bishop's tone of voice when he acknowledged that the building was about to explode and to pull everyone out and back. So convincing, even Abby herself had faith him.

 _If it's always once upon a time_ _  
_ _In New York City_ _  
_ _Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?_ _  
_ _How could anyone stay starry eyed_ _  
_ _When it's raining cats and dogs outside_ _  
_ _And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?_

 _" They wouldn't have left if I hadn't given them the command too my men are loyal like that."_

Abby remembered it all, as vividly as a video played over in her mind in hi-def. She had not been able to see Bishop's face, however, and was rather glad she couldn't. She was afraid of the look that might have been there. That look, in the instant when he finally knew.

. She was glad everything had worked out.

Still...she couldn't shake that memory, the one of those few split seconds after they had indeed gotten out and evacuated the premises. She had seen them escape, seen them drive off with resolve on their face, but she had seen something else inside herself, as well. It had only been an instant-so fleeting it was almost nonexistant-but for a moment, she had found herself desperately wishing it was her and Bishop in their place, instead. He always managed such great escapes, he hadn't deserved to be caught. None of them did, but Bishop...he saved them all. Abby felt guilty looking back, but there _had_ been that moment when she doubted him. She had feared for her life, and Bishop's and his team But more than anything, she had wanted Bishop to at least escape with his own.

The thunder that pulled her from her thoughts sounded exactly like a gunshot.

" ABBY!" The elder agent beside her sprung to life at the sound, tensed like a spring from head to toe. His eyes were wide with fear and anixitey.

" Bishop! John, it was just thunder." Abby had to bite back a laugh, for Bishop's expression really was funny. He stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment, mind fogged by sleep.

"...Oh. Well-I knew that, of course. I-I just...I merely thought-" Bishop shut his mouth, blinked. "...Goodnight."

 _Keep your dream alive_ _  
_ _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_ _  
_ _Once upon a time in New York City_ _  
_ _Keep your dream alive_

He closed his eyes again immediately, not seeing Abby chuckle quietly beside him. Thunder crashed again overhead, but Bishop didn't move. Smiling softly, Abby scooted closer to him, until they were nearly touching. There was something strangely comforting about the sound of Bishop's breathing that made the storm outside seem trivial in comparison. Watching Bishop, Abby realized she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Gently, so as not to startle him again, Abby nuzzled against his arm and shoulder-a comforting gesture. She looked up just in time to see a flicker of ebony eyes looking at her before they were gone again, hidden by their owner in embarrassment and fatigue. Shyly, almost undetectably, she felt Bishop nudge against her in return.

" Goodnight, Abby."

" Goodnight, Jonh."

 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_ _  
_ _Once upon a time in New York City_ _  
_ _And it's always once upon a time_ _  
_ _In New York City…._

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ok yes this does say chapter 21 see i am new to publish my stories on Fanfiction so this was a test. Sorry for the confusion hopefully the story will go in order after i am done my summer class..._


End file.
